<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything is shattering and it's my mistake by Lettmar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794608">Everything is shattering and it's my mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettmar/pseuds/Lettmar'>Lettmar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacies song based fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Character Study, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, I blame quarantine for this, Kinda, Romance, just Lizzie having the hots for Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettmar/pseuds/Lettmar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only fools fall for Hope Mikaelson, and she certainly wasn't one</p><p>or Lizzie tries - and fails - to come to terms with her own feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacies song based fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything is shattering and it's my mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, I've been really insecure about posting this, I'm not an English speaker but I really hope I did well on this<br/>it's really short and introspective<br/>I'm already apologizing for the grammar errors and promising to be better<br/>song: fools - troye sivan<br/>enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn't believe what was happening</p><p>  Lizzie thinks as she lays on her bed, trying to comprehend how - and what, why, when - everything changed</p><p>   She feels her grip to reality start to shatter and tries her hardest to control herself by counting down a 100, but somewhere along the 70's her thoughts start to drift to blue eyes framed with a nice and relaxing smile, and she really wants to kick herself and then Hope for invading her peacefulness</p><p>   Through her seventeen years in life she made many - many - mistakes, felt many wrong things for the wrong people</p><p>   But she must have hit a new level of stupidity with this one. Because falling for your ex arch nemesis and now best friend (?) has to be one of the most crazy and stupids things her heart ever made her do </p><p>   She did tried to resist, but unfortunately she still wanted it all, first Hope's friendship, then her help and attention, and now she really wants to know how it feels to touch that auburn hair that looks so soft </p><p>   The amount of hope - oh the irony - on her chest every time the girl looked at her with those big ocean eyes makes her knees weak and her vision blur, it could be seen as another one of her episodes, but no, it was something way worst </p><p>   Because to top that feeling of hope and expectation there was a heat that took over the blonde when she was close to the tribrid</p><p>   Sometimes it was a warm feeling of familiarity mixed with the easiness of their newly founded friendship, how surprisingly easy it was to do everything with the girl, from talk about feelings and serious stuff to pick a series to binge. That tipe of warm makes her fucked up brain imagine all sorts of impossible scenarios, like the living happily ever after bullshit with a nice little house on the hill and maybe a kid or two running around </p><p>   Lizzie shakes her head dramatically to expell those types of thoughts </p><p>   But sometimes it was another kind of warm, one that sent shivers through her spine and makes her clench her tights. It happens when she sees Hope fighting monsters, all sharp eyes with a devilish glint, when she is doing her morning walk and accidentally - sure - walks in on the girl finishing her training and the sun hits just right making her glow </p><p>   Once she was so amazed by that view that she almost broke her ankle after tripping, but of course she didn't because two strong arms helped her. Lizzie almost panicked after seeing the redhead in all her after training glory, covered in sweat and breathless, a few months ago she would be disgusted, but now all it did was send a shiver trough her body. She kept cool on the outside, but that night she barely slept, her brain kept invoking images of the girl, imagining other ways to make her breathless </p><p>   She thanked the universe that Josie passed out from exhaustion after studying, and slipped her hands under the waist of her shorts trying really hard not to moan at the thought of her friend between her legs </p><p>   So yeah, she won't be the first to admit but she has... something - feelings - for the girl </p><p>   Even if she knows that she probably has zero chances with the girl, her hopes are still high, mostly because when Lizzie smiles to her she can see how Hope's eyes shifter ever so slightly to her lips with a small glint of adoration that lasts less than 5 seconds, and for a minute she thinks she might have a chance and that's why she doesn't give a fuck for the what ifs, she always fought hard for the things she wanted... and yet</p><p>   She won't ever make the first move, because she knows, she has seen it happen more than once and how every time it crashes and burns </p><p>   Only fools fall for Hope Mikaelson, and she certainly wasn't one</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok, so, is it that bad?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>